Old Feelings, New Feelings
by JNoodles141
Summary: What happens when a meeting in the Big House brings up the discussion of Luke? What will Annabeth think? What about Percy?Please R & R!


**Third story! Might be a little ooc. Enjoy and review!**

Leo's POV

Gods! This is so boring! When is everyone else going to come? You might be wondering why I'm complaining. Well, Chiron called all the cabin counselors to the Big House for a meeting about who knows what? Gods, my butt is getting sore. So I got up and walked over to the pictures on the wall. I saw pictures of almost everyone at camp. I saw a picture of Percy with his arm around Annabeth, one of the Stoll Brothers, one with Travis Stoll with his arm around Katie. Katie seemed to be trying to get his arm off and was glaring at him. Then I came across an interesting one. It was of a guy, maybe about 14-15 years old. He was standing next to a young Annabeth and Thalia. They were smiling and laughing with Annabeth holding the guy's hand and he had his arm around Thalia. Annabeth seemed to be blushing. My thought was interrupter when I heard footsteps walking in.

"Well, it's about—" I started.

"TRAVIS! I swear on the River Styx I will kill you if you don't stop calling me Katie-Kat!" I saw Katie yell at Travis.

"Oh, don't be that way, Katie….Kat" Travis said with a smirk.

"UGH! You're impossible Stoll!" Katie replied.

"Hello to you too, lovebirds" I told them with a smirk.

"Shut up, Leo!"

"Come on Katie! Don't deny it!"

"Whatever Stoll" Katie replied with a roll of her eyes. Then we heard more footsteps and we all took a seat around the table. There was Annabeth sitting really close to Percy, the Stoll Brothers, Katie, Jason, Piper, Clarisse, Will Solace, Thalia ( the hunters were visiting), Nico, Lou Ellen from the Hecate cabin, Pollux from the Dionysus cabin, and the other cabin counselors.

"Why the hell are we here?" Clarisse asked nonchalantly.

" Well, we have to talk about-" and the rest I tuned out. I would get the information from someone else sooner or later. I thought about how lucky Jason was to have a girl like Piper. I thought about how lucky Percy was to have Annabeth. I thought about Clarisse and Chris. Travis and Katie, kinda. Then I wondered about that picture with the guy and Annabeth and Thalia. So I got up, grabbed the picture from the wall, and went to the front of the table.

"Who is this guy?" I asked the group in front of me.

"Leo, that's Luke." Thalia said with a sad look on her face.

"Who's Luke?" I asked dumbfounded.

"One of the best you'd ever meet." Annabeth spoke up, her face mimicking Thalia's.

"And Annabeth's first love" Connor said snickering. I looked over at Annabeth whose face was blank. I looked at Percy's face, who seemed to be uncomfortable. He also looked kind of….angry?

"Grow up, Connor" Katie said angrily.

"But aren't I right? You should have seen Annabeth every time she came to the Hermes cabin. She was always blushing around Luke. This was before Percy came." Connor went on. I looked at Annabeth and she just sat there, with a slight blush creeping up her face.

"You're right, Connor. Look at her right now. We're just talking about Luke and she's already blushing." Travis said to his brother.

"Demigods, that's enough" Chiron told us. "Please put the picture back, Leo" I did as he asked.

"What do you think, Princess?" Clarisse said with a smirk. I looked over at Percy who seemed like he was about to explode.

"SHUT UP CLARISSE! All of you!" Percy yelled as he stormed out of the Big House.

"Percy, wait!" Annabeth said, getting out of her chair and rushing after Percy. An awkward silence filled the room.

"So, who want pizza?" Nico asked.

Percy's POV

I can't believe the nerve of them! They know about how I didn't take to kindly to hearing his name. Yeah, I was better towards him, but I'll never get over about how he betrayed Olympus, Camp Half-Blood, and Annabeth.

Annabeth.

Gods, I probably freaked her out with me storming out and all. I was at the beach, when I heard her calling my name. Just her voice made me melt.

"Percy! Wait!" She called as she caught up to me.

"Percy! That was nothing!" Annabeth cried.

"Nothing? Nothing! Annabeth, you were freaking blushing! Was that nothing?" I yelled at her.

"Percy! That was nothing! You know I only loved Luke like a brother! Why is this suddenly freaking you out!" She yelled back. She looked distraught.

"Are you sure? Because your face seemed pretty heated back there!" I replied

"I miss him! Maybe I just miss Luke! He was like a brother to me, and cared for me when my own _dad _didn't!" She screamed back. I looked away at the ocean. It always calmed me. When I turned back to her, I saw tears silently running down her cheeks. I immediately felt guilty.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way" I said while I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. I kissed her neck, then her cheek. She pulled away to look me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry too Percy. I've been keeping these feeling bottled up, and I didn't want to tell you because I just got you back," She said with a sad smile on her face. I took her chin and made her look at me.

"Hey, I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere, Wise Girl" I said with a smile and pulled her into my arms once again. Our lips eventually found each other. It was short and sweet, but all that we both needed.

"I love you", I whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, Percy", She said, with a big grin on her face.

"Well, I'm glad you're not going anywhere. I missed having my Seaweed Brain" She said with a smirk on her face.

"Really? Really now?" I asked.

"Yup!" She replied like a little girl.

"You hurt my feelings, can I have another kiss?" I asked filled with hope?

"You have to catch me first!" She said, pulling her Yankees cap on and running towards the cabins.

"Oh, you're on Wise Girl!" I said chasing after her.

**So what did you guys think? BTW, this is after the Son of Neptune. Please R & R! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
